Anything for you
by Oujdagirl
Summary: Rosalie had to carry bloody Emmett to Carlisle without killing him, which just proves she would do anything for him. But why? Rosalie's POV of Emmett's change. Pre-Twilight. Told in three parts.
1. I wouldn't let him die

**All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer © [I can only wish… XD]**

**This was requested by **_**louise grahame,**_** an anonymous reviewer. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Rosalie POV

I could hear paws thudding along the ground. I followed. Then their heart-beats.

_Tha-thump, Tha-thump, Tha-thump._

It was too much, I crouched and then I launched myself towards the bear. Oh my, it put up a fight. I tackled it to the ground; reached over to put my lips to its necks and drank. Life a knife to butter, it sliced through and the blood spurted out, my drink. Sustenance. As soon as I was finished, I dropped the carcass.

I followed Edward's scent back to him; he was looking for the lions. Pfft, course he would be. But then, another sound.

_Tha-thump, Tha-thump, Tha-thump._

Another scent, followed it without a choice, it was… _human_. No. No, no, no! I had to get away!

But it was so close, no-one would know. I crouched closer to the scent, I could hear a bear too; its heartbeats and scent different. The human smelt so much better. And… it was bleeding. I could attack now; the bear could be thrown off.

I launched myself at the bear; and threw it in to the air, away from my prey. No it couldn't be prey, it was human. Carlisle said…

But as I turned to face the fragile human, I saw something, _felt_ something stronger than thirst. Curly hair… Dimples… Blue eyes… Henry…?

I was reminded of a blurry winter's night almost two years ago; before the terror, before this life of thirst. Vera, my friend; almost a sister, her husband. And her… baby… Henry. He looked the same, the same hair, eyes dimples…

But this human was in pain! No! Henry couldn't be in pain, no, he couldn't… But he was. His arms clutched at his leg, the source of the blood. It was spurting everywhere; it took all of my strength not to kill him right there and then, but this was _Henry_. His face was contorted in pain as I lifted him so easily in to my arms.

I sped across the land, leaving our hunting grounds. Back home. I could only just about consider it a home, I mean; I didn't sleep there and it wasn't exactly filled with my possessions. Just where I was. I existed between those walls.

I filled my mind my useless thoughts to distract myself from the call of the bloody man in my arms. He was light to me; but I guessed his real weight would've been more than my former human self could handle. Running across the country also made me guess that the man in my arms had never even been out of his state. Before I became immortal, it had been the same for me; with or without the fact that my parents were middle-class. Carlisle was rich beyond compare to them and judging by the man's muddy clothing; I guessed the same comparison was correct for him too.

I wondered how Vera was doing. Was she well? Had she missed me after my 'death'? I had wanted to see her again after my transformation; but Carlisle _and_ Edward had told me no, that it wasn't safe for her. I didn't want to endanger my best friend.

Edward had become my most hated person-after the disgusting men that had enjoyed my pain, of course he wasn't as bad as them-nowhere near as terrible; but still. He didn't want me! How could that be possible? I was beautiful beyond compare! I was sure that even the man in my arms would find me pretty at least; if not for my slightly orange eyes. They would terrify him for sure.

I realised my mistake of thinking about the man in my arms too late and the thirst enraged in my throat. To say it was agonisingly painful was a sure understatement! The immortal and marble-like body I now wore came with an awful price, the thirst. It felt like a thousand hot pokers had been thrust down my throat. I couldn't even cool it with water as that now smelt repulsive to me.

My thoughts carried on to other random paths that would distract me from the broken man in my arms, the one I would do anything for.

It didn't occur to me then that Henry would only be a toddler now, this human stranger looked so much like his that I needed to save him.

I had left Edward hunting; he could follow my scent and would probably assume that I had slipped up; like any other newborn. I was still like that in this family, a new born. I was still the youngest. A thought occurred to me; what if Carlisle couldn't save him? He would have to… Somehow… Would I let him? But Henry couldn't live my half-life. No.

But I wouldn't let him die.

Carlisle would change him. For me. He owed me that much after sentencing me to this frozen life.

And I carried on my journey.

* * *

By the time I'd reached Carlisle's house, the man in my arms was deathly cold and white; I could still hear his heart-beat, but it was faint. _Please survive, Henry_, I thought, _please, Vera will never forgive me if you die, I need you to live_. I had been silently praying for hours now; begging that this broken man would live; he couldn't die. I'd already gone through too much personal effort not to end his life myself. I wouldn't let God kill him now.

I hoped that Esme wasn't in the house when I reached it. As much as I loved her; I wouldn't be able to protect Henry from her if she smelt the blood. I remembered that she was grocery shopping and that she still should be at the moment; I was glad. Although the reason for her shopping wasn't the most practical; it was only to keep up appearances. The only good thing that came out of it was that many homeless shelters now had the Cullen name to thank for the reason that they didn't go hungry anymore.

I called one name: "Carlisle!"

But he had smelt the blood and was already at my side, I wished had Edward's gift as I saw the emotions in his face. One look from me told him nothing, except that I cared for the human that was currently dying in my arms and Carlisle went in to help mode.

At that point, I also wished that Carlisle had Edward's unusual gift. That way I wouldn't need to explain why he had to save Henry, in any way he could. Luckily enough; because of Carlisle's medical status, he decided to heal first and ask questions later. It was the least he could do.

He took Henry out of my arms and rushed him upstairs to his office, I had once laughed at Carlisle because he was absurd enough to keep medical supplies in a house full of people that had no use of them. Now I was simply grateful and I made a mental note to thank him later.

I followed Carlisle upstairs where he had already begun to stop the bleeding. If I didn't ask him now; I wouldn't be able to. If Carlisle somehow managed to save Henry; if he survived as a _human,_ well; I wouldn't know how to let him go; how to say goodbye. He had been unconscious for most of the time that I had carried him; so he hadn't seen anything that would anger the Volturi, I couldn't use that as a reason.

It was just my plain selfish greed. My need to keep him _mine_. But I had lost too much in the last two years to care about my awful reasons to think about what I was about to ask. The terrible consequences of what I asked. So I did something that would condemn Henry along with me. I stopped Carlisle's busy hands from healing the man any further.

And he looked up in to my eyes, obviously about to ask why, but he must've seen the pain in my eyes. The pain it took to make this decision. He was silent and still as I spoke, my eyes unable to look at him, for fear of what he would say.

"Carlisle, I want you to change him."

* * *

**I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. Hope you guys liked it!**

**Also, i'd like to ask what Genre i should put this as, i'm not very good with choosing them, help?**

**I haven't really decided how long this story'll be but i'll keep it at least a two-shot, maybe a three.**

**Please Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. His name is Emmett

**All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer © [But I really, really want Edward XD] **

**Thank you for your reviews! You're Aweseome! XD**

**

* * *

**

Rosalie POV

Carlisle just stared at me in confusion as to what I had said; I could just imagine his thoughts: She hates her half-life, why would she condemn someone else to this?

It seemed like forever until he could choke out the one word I had been expecting, "Why?"

Although I had expected his response, I had not thought of an answer. I was hesitant in my reply, "because I need him," Carlisle just stared, not at me but slightly to my left; deliberating. "I couldn't let Henry die," I added without thinking. I had told Carlisle my story many times; he knew what Vera meant to me; he knew what Henry meant to her. He also knew that the man lying in his office wasn't Henry.

"But… Rosalie, this isn't Henry… from what you told me and from what I learnt when I was the doctor in Rochester; Henry would only be a toddler now, Rosalie."

I looked at Carlisle, it all came together now; I had known that this wasn't Henry from the start, I think. But… what little compassion there was in me said that I needed this man; whether it was Henry or not. And even if he wasn't Henry; I couldn't let his lookalike die. Nobody should have to die the way he would. I put as much emotion as I could into my voice; I was prepared to beg Carlisle for this if need be.

"Please, I _need_ him. I need him like we need blood." I wasn't looking at his face in case he said no, so I was surprised with his answer.

"Okay, but you'll have to leave the room while I do it; the blood will hurt your throat even more than need be."

I looked up; Carlisle's expression wasn't one of happiness or sadness, simply defeat. I mustered a smile, and despite what he was about to do, he mirrored my expression as best he could. As I left the room, I whispered, "Please can you tell me when you are done? I shall sit with him, as you did for me."

I could feel Carlisle's smile on my back as I walked down the stairs, had he noticed what had changed? I had. Something had changed in me. I felt almost hopeful, I would be of course the one to explain our way of life to this man, and I didn't even know his name!

He wouldn't be happy, of course, I wasn't. But I think he would understand why I did it. Maybe. He looked young, maybe still older than me when I was changed, but still young. Although he was huge, I would say he was twenty. A thought struck me and I prayed that he didn't have a family, if he did; he might've been more careful than to wrestle with a bear. I breathed a sigh of relief.

The inevitable screams of pain invaded my calm thoughts, Carlisle had just bitten him. The man upstairs had just felt the pain I had described earlier; a thousand hot pokers, except this time it wasn't just in his throat; it was everywhere. I thought of it and let myself remember, it was my fault he was suffering; I might as well suffer along with him.

I remembered how Carlisle's hands felt at my neck, they were too cold and as I tried to shy away from them; he had bit down in to my neck. The jugular vein most likely. And I was burning. Liquid fire instead of blood; running in my veins. Trickling and flickering at my organs, making them ache terribly. Like pins made of fire poking in to you, at every point. The pain and fire making you wish you had never been born, so that you would never had known this pain. I had wanted Carlisle's cold hands back, I was sure that the cold in his hands would calm the vicious fire that enraged within me. Little did I know that Carlisle had held on to my hand the whole time. It was just that the burning had snuffed out his efforts of calming me.

I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder, "You can go up now, I've stop the bleeding." When I turned to face him, I saw that his usually golden eyes were oh so slightly tinged red. They probably looked like mine, in a way; we were most definitely family now. Both of us were vampires, both having slightly demonic eyes, both of us feeling sorry for the man upstairs.

"Thank you," I said, before speeding upstairs to see the man that in a matter of days would be my responsibility. He was lying on the cream sofa that Esme had chosen for this room, now it had marks of red smudging it. I was sure that Esme would be unhappy at that, but she would accept the man that caused it like a son. She had done the same for me. Esme had her children; Edward, I and now the changing man in front of me. I was still trying to accept that I would never have mine.

The fire in my throat was hard to ignore, but the man laying down next to me meant more than that, I took his hand in mine and told him all that Carlisle had told me, when I was in his situation.

* * *

When I had sped away from our hunting grounds, I should've taken Edward more in to account. When I had asked Carlisle to change this man, I should've asked Edward's permission, or something along those lines. Or so he told me.

About an hour after the start of the man's transformation, he had finally begun to stop writing in pain and screaming; maybe he had decided what I had. That it did no good to scream, however, every time I stopped talking; he seemed to shout. So I had to talk for the hour. Gladly enough, vampires didn't get sore throats, well not from talking non-stop anyway.

Well, I was telling this man of how I had been changed when Edward burst in to the room, shouting about how I had slipped up, how we may have to move, or something like that. I didn't want to listen to him. He obviously hadn't heard the heart-beat or smelt the human that was now writhing in pain again. I calmly soothed him and turned to Edward. He was speechless.

Though he wasn't for long, he shouted at me about how I should've asked him to do what I had, but I wasn't really listening. Once he noticed this, he yelled, "Carlisle!"

Carlisle was here in a second and Edward sat down on a chair to listen to his thoughts, I guessed that they were probably sounding quite absurd to him right now. How I had carried a human covered in blood so far and had then asked Carlisle to change him. When fifteen minutes had gone by, Edward finally said something, "Speak, Rosalie, please. He likes the sound of your voice."

So I carried on telling this man how I had came to be changed, I looked towards Edward and he smiled a small smile. I wished I knew what was going on in his head.

"No, you don't, Rosalie. It's a terrible place in here." Edward pointed to his temple.

I could tell he was teasing and I returned the smile and continued to soothe the unnamed man.

"His name is Emmett."

I smiled once more at Edward and he stood to leave the room. Emmett. It suited this man well. Better than Henry did. I leaned my head on to Emmett's pillow and waited for Esme to come home, hopefully she would accept Emmett a little easier than Edward did. Until then I continued to whisper sweet nothings into this human's ears.

* * *

Esme didn't come home until late at night, saying that the homeless shelter didn't have much staff on and that she had stayed to help. But of course, she had stopped trying to explain why she was late home when she smelt the human.

She had then rushed upstairs to see me; one of my hands holding on to Emmett's and the other hand trying to cool Emmett's forehead with my skin temperature. He looked peaceful at least. Esme had same reaction as Edward had, the difference being; she hadn't shouted at me. Instead she had called for Carlisle. And again, he had appeared in an instant. Esme didn't need Edward's gift to know what had happened, one look into her husband's now red-tinged eyes told her everything.

Esme had then done something unexpected and ran to me, embracing me like an excited mother. "What...?" she asked.

I told her what Carlisle's thoughts had told Edward. How I had carried this human back from outhunting grounds and had then asked Carlisle to change him for me.

She had squealed in delight. At what, I wasn't too sure; but something about me saving Emmett had obviously made her very happy. She continued to bombard me with questions, the last one she asked was, "What's his name?"

"Emmett," I replied.

"She then stood up, and while she walked out the room, she was mumbling something about, "Emmett, yes he looks like an Emmett. Emmett and Rosalie; such a lovely pair."

I didn't understand her words then. So I simply carried on telling Emmett more stories; no doubt I would have to repeat then later on; but he seemed to want to hear them.

_Three more days,_ I thought to myself, _three more days._

* * *

**In the next chapter, Emmet wakes up! Yay!**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Please leave a Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Am I in heaven?

**All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer © [*sits in the corner mumbling about how SM won't share*] **

**Okay… I think I've made Rosalie more compassionate and kind than usual in this story, but I'd like to think she was always kind when it came to Emmett… I mean, in the books I almost hate her, but I love Emmett, the big brother I never had, Lolz. So if Emmett loves her, she can't be too bad, huh?**

***Warning* I'm a stickler for soppy endings, Lolz… XD**

* * *

Rosalie POV

Emmett's heart was slowing down and his temperature was dropping. Esme, Edward and Carlisle had all spent a fair deal of time sitting with me; I think Esme was there the longest though. However her broad knowing grin had started to annoy me after a while. Every time I had asked her why she was grinning; she had smiled even wider and answered "Nothing." Yes, it was getting on my nerves.

But I didn't have time to be annoyed at the moment, because as I said; his temperature was dropping; therefore, he was waking up. His eyes would be red like mine were; no longer the baby blue that they had been. I decided that although I hated the red; the blue wasn't much better, as every time I thought of them, they were in pain. I hoped that he would decide the same as me and stay with Carlisle, stay with me. He would be a strong vampire; I could tell. And if he wasn't a vegetarian; then it would be a panicked world for all humans that crossed his path.

I idly wondered if he would take revenge like I had, although he could only really attack the bear. I mentally laughed at this thought; he could attack all the bears he wanted if he stayed with me. I wouldn't laugh out loud now; I didn't want to miss any one of his heart beats. Each one, slower than the last.

Carlisle, Esme and Edward all wanted to be there when Emmett woke up. I tried to explain that it would be better that we didn't startle them, but they wouldn't be discouraged, they all wanted to meet the new addition to our family. Carlisle and Esme's new son and Edward's new brother and hopeful friend. I hadn't given much thought to what he would be to me. We could decide that when he awoke.

He was stirring even more now and I called my family back in to the room, just as the last person closed the door (I didn't look up to see who it was) Emmett's hand gripped tighter at mine.

_Tha-thump, Tha-thump, Tha-_

Nothing now. His heart had spluttered to a stop and his temperature was the same as mine, I started to whisper in his ear, I hoped he could remember what I had told him before, that we didn't want to hurt him.

He blinked once and I saw his deep burgundy eyes. He opened his eyes once more and smiled. He actually smiled! I could hear Edward smirk from the corner of the room; I could only guess what Emmett was thinking. I stopped that thought as Emmett opened his mouth to speak.

"Am I in heaven?" he asked.

What an absurd thing to say! He had just been condemned to our half-life and he was asking if he was in heaven! I answered as calmly and kindly as I could, "No, sweetie."

My voice seemed to register in his mind; maybe he remembered what I had told him? But then he grinned widely and asked, "Then why is an angel with me? I mean, I've never seen one before, but you're beautiful enough to be one."

I smiled at him, I could still hear Edward smirking somewhere behind me and I thought, _at least he thinks I'm beautiful._ The smirking abruptly stopped and I answered Emmett's question, "I'm not an angel, Emmett."

He mumbled something about, "You sure look like one," and then he looked over my shoulder to see Carlisle and Esme, both smiling at him. Esme was obviously ecstatic to have another son.

Emmett slowly sat up and then timidly waved at Esme and Carlisle. Esme beamed with joy and Carlisle mirrored Esme's expression. He whispered to me, "Who're they? Are they angels too?"

Carlisle obviously heard Emmett's whisper and answered for me, "No, Emmett, I think that Rosalie has told you this. We aren't angels, we are vampires."

Something else registered with Emmett as he answered, "I thought I was dreaming, but it was too painful to be a dream."

"Yes, sorry about that. I didn't want you to die," I said.

Emmett looked at me before remembering something, "The bear…"

"Yes," I said.

Emmett grinned at me once more before turning to face Edward, who was leaning against the wall behind Esme and Carlisle.

Edward answered an unspoken question, "I'm Edward, this is Esme and Carlisle, and of course you already know Rosalie."

Emmett looked at me to check he wasn't going mad, I said, "Don't worry, you aren't losing your sanity, Edward can read minds."

Emmet was obviously convinced he was mad and Edward tried his best to stifle his laugh. Emmett suddenly looked very uncomfortable as he tried at nonchalance and scratched his throat. I remembered the thirst straight after my change, it was terrible.

"Don't worry; I'll take you hunting now." I said and Emmett immediately looked better. He stood up and started to follow me out the door. Just then Esme stopped him and hugged Emmett around the waist; she looked tiny compared to Emmett. He looked at me and Carlisle for conformation, we both nodded; Emmett grinned and hugged Esme back, showing no discomfort. I guessed that Emmett was a hugging-person. Edward was still laughing and he didn't notice that Emmett was now giving hugs to everyone in the room. He embraced Carlisle carefully, worrying me might break him; and then he ran to Edward and almost crushed him in his hug. It reminded me of a bear.

Edward wasn't pleased and as Emmett turned to me, I ran downstairs, laughing all the way. Emmett followed. It was so easy to be with Emmett. He didn't reach me until we were at our hunting grounds. It had taken so long to travel from here three days ago, but this time it only took a matter of minutes. Maybe time moves slower for those who are battling with their thirst.

He followed me into the woods and the second he smelt the bear; he attacked. I didn't even need to show him how, he did it by instinct. I thought it kind of ironic that his last act in his human life and his first act in his vampire one was to wrestle a bear. First time: losing. The second time: winning, by a great margin too. When he had had his fill, Emmett had noticed me watching him and used his new found speed to run towards me. It obviously surprised him how at fast he was.

"I know, the speed really is something. Don't race with Edward though; he always wins."

Emmett thought before he asked his question, "Was Edward always like that?"

"I think he became like that when he was changed. I think we all brought something with us though, Edward his mind reading, Esme brought her ability to love, Carlisle his compassion, me-"

"Your beauty?" He asked.

I grinned, "I guess you could say that."

Emmett sat on the log next to me, "I wonder what I brought, and I hope it's my strength." He leaned on his arm and started to deliberate. His lips slightly pouting and his elbow resting on his knee, I would say he looked almost child-like. I thought it funny that we were now chatting like old friends.

"I'm sure it is, Emmett." I laughed once, out loud this time, I idly thought it sounded lovely to him, he hadn't heard any one of our kind laugh. When I heard Esme; I almost fainted at the sound of bells.

And then I was also sure he was about to run away in fright, so I backed up slowly; I didn't notice that the sun had since risen and was shining brightly in the sky. When I backed up, I went straight in to the path of the sun's rays, my skin throwing rainbows everywhere in the light. I struggled to find the words to explain the way my skin was now glittering, but Emmett spoke before I could.

"I guess we don't melt and die in the sunlight, huh?"

I chuckled at his casual response, "Nope, this is the reason vampires don't go out in the sunlight."

Emmett cautiously stepped out in to the sunlight, his skin doubling the prisms of light that were surrounding us, I was glad that we were off the trail and that no human would see us now; I missed the sun and it's warmth.

"It's so pretty though, why would anyone be afraid of us?" Emmett had obviously heard what I had told him in his coma-like state. And whether he liked it or not, humans were afraid. They had good reason to be.

"You know, not all of our kind hunts the animals, some hunt the humans…"

"That explains it then, well… I don't want them to be afraid of me. I'll stick to grizzlies any day."

I almost felt my heart soar and start beating again; his words had confirmed that he was staying with us, with me. I laughed loudly at the overjoyed feelings I now felt.

Emmett paused to stare at me as though I was mad, and maybe I was; I wanted this man to stay with me though I had just met him. He then grinned widely and gave me one more incredulous look and said to me, "Are you sure you're not an angel?"

I laughed once more and answered, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay. Just to make sure, I wouldn't want God smiting me for what I am about to do."

I was about to ask what he meant by that when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine, in that moment; I understood what had changed, why I couldn't kill him, why Esme had gotten so excited, why it was so easy to be with him. His kiss told me that I loved Emmett; I just didn't know that yet. But I knew it now. And I was glad that I hadn't killed him. Royce was nothing, I now knew what love was and Royce was nothing compared to what I had now.

He cupped his hand to my face and could very easily have kept me there with his newborn strength and I wouldn't mind at all. But all too soon, he pulled back, he took a breath (probably forgetting that we didn't need to breath) and I was instantly craving more.

Emmett spoke before I could my breaths too ragged and my thoughts too jumbled to form a coherent word, let alone a full sentence, "I never thought that an angel would let me kiss her."

I answered then without a thread of doubt in my words, "but of course; I would do anything for you."

* * *

**It's all done now! This was fun to write.**

**Sorry for making them fall in love so quickly; but I thought it was rather cute that they fall in love so soon!**

**Thanks for reading this!**

**And for the last time please Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
